


Baking Cake

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Birthday Cake, Cake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin wants to make a cake for his boyfriend's birthday but he has to admit that he isn't the best baker in the world.





	Baking Cake

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written smut (or attempted to write smut)  
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Then you take the eggs and put them into the dough.” Kevin read out loud. The Dane wearily glanced at the eggs lying innocently in front of him. He sighed. He did have much more experience with ... well an _other_ kind of eggs but he never had put _real_ eggs into the dough for a cake. Kevin sighed again and grabbed one of the lightly brown coloured things.  
“Well, here goes nothing!” He exclaimed and carefully cracked it against the rim of the bowl. To his surprise the egg cracked almost neatly in half. Kevin grinned proudly.  
“Yes!” He shouted looking satisfied at the egg now lying atop the other ingredients. “I'm the master of not only pleasuring eggs but also cracking them!” He giggled. Full of confidence he grabbed the next egg.  
Five minutes later Kevin had to admit that he in fact wasn't the master of cracking eggs. Biting his lip he looked at the mess he had made. Yolk was running down the kitchen counter and eggshells were scattered around. He looked at the dough and winced when he saw that some of the shells even made it into the dough. Sighing the Dane took a spoon and carefully picked out some of the little pieces. What he didn't notice was that in his attempt to put them out he in fact pushed some of them deeper into the dough. Satisfied Kevin dumped the pieces he had fished out into the bin and took the book where he had found the recipe for the cake he was currently making. Today was Marcus' birthday and Kevin wanted to surprise his boyfriend. But he had thought it would be easier to bake a cake. Well, he was proven wrong.  
Kevin sneezed when he took the flour, spilling some of it on the floor.  
When he turned on the mixer he accidentally put it on a higher level then he had intended. Cursing he watched the sticky dough splattering everywhere.  
And finally when he had put the baking tin into the oven he knocked over the remaining eggs sending them flying and cracking onto the floor.  
Kevin buried his face in his hands to not see the mess he had made.   
“Why?” He groaned. “Why is baking so hard?”  
A knock on the door saved him from giving himself an answer. Quickly the Dane rushed to the door and opened it.  
“Oh, hi Charles!” He greated when he saw the young man. The Monegasque grinned at his fellow driver.   
“Hey, Kevin! Is Marcus home? I wanted to bring him his present.” Charles held up a neatly wrapped gift. Kevin shook his head.  
“No, he is out. And right now I'm glad about it.” Charles frowned.  
“Why this?” He wanted to know. “You two are normally attached to the hip.” Kevin sheepishly raked a hand through his hair.  
“Well ... do you want to see why?” He asked, gesturing in the direction of the kitchen. Charles' interest was peaked and he followed the Dane into the house. When he saw the mess in the kitchen he gasped.  
“Oh, mon Dieu what happened?” Kevin helplessly shrugged.  
“I was trying to make a cake?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Charles looked over the spilt ingredients, sighed and rolled up his sleeves.  
“Come on I will help you.” Kevin immediately shook his head.   
“Oh no, you don't have to!” Charles chuckled.  
“I know but we will be faster this way. Come on!” And with that he grabbed a wet wipe and started to clean tge floor. Kevin soon followed suit not wanting the Monegasque to do all the work.

To Kavin's surprise it didn't take them long to clean up and safely store away all the remaining ingredients. After they finished Kevin offered Charles a drink. They settled into the living room and started to talk about the remaining races. They were so engulfed in their conversation that they didn't notice the time passing by. But suddenly Charles perked up.  
“Um ... Kevin? What's that smell?” He asked. Kevin sniffed the air. Then his eyes grew wide.  
“The cake!!” He shouted immediately sprinting into the kitchen. Charles ran after him.   
In the kitchen there was a lot of smoke coming from the oven. Coughing Kevin turned the oven off and opened it only to slam it close in the next second. But Charles had already seen the sad remnants of the cake. Kevin bit his lip and Charles noticed he was close to crying.  
“What do I do now?” Kevin whispered. “I wanted to surprise...”   
“Kevin?” Someone suddenly exclaimed. Kevin freezed.  
“Marcus!” He whispered, his face going ashen. Vefore he could do anythimg the Swede in question appeared in the kitchen door, frowning.  
“Why does it smell like ... oh my god, what happened?” Marcus asked when he took in the smoke coming from the oven and the unspilt tears in Kevin's eyes. Immediately Marcus rushed over to his boyfriend engulfing him.in a big hug. Kevin closed his eyes and cuddled close to Marcus.  
“I ... I wanted to bake you a cake. But first I made a total mess in the kitchen and when Charles helped me clean it I forgot the cake was still in the oven. I ... I'm so sorry, Marcus.” Marcus looked at the oven where still some smoke was to be seen but Charles noticed that the Swede had to hold back a laugh.  
“Oh, Kev. You know that you can't cook.” Marcus finally said. Kevin looked up pouting.  
“But I thought maybe I could bake.” He mumbled. Now Marcus couldn't contain his smile. He pressed a soft kiss to the Dane's temple.  
“Even if tou can't cook or bake I still love you all the same.” He whispered. This seemed to console Kevin for he smiled up at his boyfriend and placed a kiss onto his jaw.  
“I may not be good at baking but I know what to do with the ingredients, especially the eggs.” He whispered seductively. While Marcus' eyes grew darker at this Charles blushed a bright red.  
“Oookay, I guess you guys don't need me for this then. Marcus, your present lies in the living room. Have a nice evening, guys!” And with that the Monegasque fled the house. Kevin grinned.  
“Well, now that we are alone, why don't we take this to the bedroom?” Marcus didn't have to answer when ge all but dragged his boyfriend to the room in question.

Kevin grinned angically when he beckoned Marcus closer. The Swede smirked and pulled off his shirt. Then he crawled onto the bed where Kevin was already lying, wearing nothing but his boxershorts. Kevin made grabby hands towards Marcus and the Swede happily obliged. Softly he pressed kisses on Kevin's lips, his nipples, his torso until he reached the waistband of Kevin's shorts.   
“I don't think you'll need them, right?” Marcus whispered and Kevin growled.  
“Won't need them.” He repeated hoarsely. “But you wear to much!” Kevin added and tugged on Marcus' jeans. “Take them off!”   
Marcus chuckled and undid his belt.   
“Patience, love!” He whispered and kissed Kevin once again. But the Dane had other things in mind. With a sudden motion he pulled them around grinning when he saw Marcus' wide eyes.  
“Let me take care of you!” Kevin whispered and stroked the Swede's cheek. Marcus immediately relaxed and nodded. Kevin tugged his boyfriend’s jeans open and slid them down. The boxershorts followed suit. Admiring Marcus' body Kevin qyuckly get rid of his own boxershorts and before Marcus could say anything Kevin already had dived down and was now licking at Marcus' balls. The Swede moaned and Kevin grinned.   
“Told you I know how to handle this kind of eggs!” He exclaimed before diving down once again. Marcus' moans got louder the longer Kevin treated his balls. He was so engrossed into the pleasuring feeling Kevin gave him that he didn't notice Kevin opening himself up.  
It wasn't until Kevin retreated his tounge that Marcus glimpsed at him. But he immediately closed his eyes again when Kevin sunk down onto his fully erect cock.   
“Kevin!” Marcus moaned and grabbed the Dane's hips. Kevin also started to pant while he sat a slow rhythm. Up and down. But it didn't take him long to quicken the pace. Soon he fucked himself full force onto Marcus’ cock. The Swede was moaning loudly at the feeling and Kevin also made a lot of noise. Finally Marcus was close.  
“I'm coming!” He panted. Kevin grabbed his boyfriend’s cock and stroked it in the same pace with his thrusts.  
“KEVIN!” Marcus yelled before he shook and came inside of Kevin. The Dane moaned in ecstasy and came all over Marcus' stomach.   
He just managed to gett off Marcus' cock and flopped down next to his boyfriend who immediately pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I love you!” Marcus whispered and kissed Kevin's temple. The Dane smiled.  
“Love you too!” He mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Marcus looked at his stomach crusted with cum. He kbew he would regret it in the morning but right now he didn't want to clean up.  
So he just pulled the sheets over their entwined legs and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.  
All he cared about right now was Kevin.


End file.
